perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Elintor
'''Elintor '''is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies the densely forested areas of southwestern Perisno, and is bordered by the Kingdom of Tolrania to the north, the Hakkon Empire to the southeast, the Realm of the Falcon to the south, and Geldar to the west. It is led by Queen Arwen. Lore The Elintoran elves have been in Perisno for a long time. Their name comes from the forests they live in, which have red bark on their trees. They are a very mysterious faction and not much is known about them from other Perisnoans. The only Perisnoans to have had close associations with them are the Tolranians, who fought along with the Eintor Elves to defeat a massive Hakkon army that invaded around the year 332. In a famous battle, called the Battle of Halfith, a combined Tolranian-Elintor force defeated the Hakkon. At that battle, the Tolranians discovered exactly how strong the Elven archers were. It was only because of the archers that they managed to defeat the Hakkon army. The archers fired volley after volley at the Hakkon Legionnaires and when they tried to send in the lancers, they were outfought by the Tolranian horse archers. After routing the Hakkon, the Elintorans went back to being a reclusive nation and eventually broke off good relations with the Tolranians. Forty years has left the two factions fighting a bitter war against each other for reasons that are still unclear. Geldar The Geldar elves are an offshoot of Elintor that inhabit a small peninsula below the capital, Forniron. They are a strange group and no one knows exactly the reason of their split. Some say it was because of a civil war, while others say it was because of the Geldarin being a completely different species of elves who felt like a minority. Whatever the cause is, the two factions detest each other and, to this day, Geldar patrols continue to plague the Elintor elves near Forniron. It is rumored that the Queen hates the Geldar, and one day she plans to get rid of them once and for all. Government Currently, Elintor is ruled by a Queen, Arwen. It is not strange for women to have high positions of power in the elven hierarchy, and some of the most famous Elintor rulers were in fact women. However, times are changing in Elintor and there are some, including the claimant, that believe men should rule. Lords *Queen Arwen *Archduke Albondiel *Archduke Eldaernth *Archduke Ilyndrathil *Archduke Lagoruthon *Archduke Berlaeduil *Archduke Bregedon *Archduke Methenor *Archduke Valthaauuionnon *Archduke Merisirduil *Archduke Zaos *Duke Faenefindon *Duke Otaerhyn *Duke Raunaeril *Duke Tharlaithion *Duke Gwedagelnen *Duke Faeranduil *Duke Galasmaedhen *Duke Laireronian *Duke Throthradien *Duke Naraglad *Princess Linthradil Military An in-depth guide to Elintor's troops can be found here. Strengths * Unrivaled archers are very effective at skirmishing and in siege defenses * Swift horse archers can harass enemy armies and divert attention from foot archers * Very powerful household troops Weaknesses * Archers are very susceptible to cavalry in field battles * Troops are slow to train and very expensive * No infantry options leads to difficult and costly offensive sieges Territories Towns *Forniron (capital) *Elsinore *Lille Castles *Efenas Castle *Esahil Castle *Ianthas Castle *Lyndel Castle *Maelond Castle *Serin Castle *Waal Castle Villages *Arcady *Cymbelis *Dellon *Esari *Galmel *Ianthas *Istle *Nettlemist *Oyens *Pluvian *Slenor *Solune *Tempe *Themar *Umagroth *Waveshore Category:Factions Category:Elintor